


metamorphosis

by cool_dude



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Also There Needed To Be More Moral Orel Fanfiction So I Took Things Into My Own Hands, Basically I Just Was Practicing Clay's Character Voice..., Daddy Issues, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Sexual Spanking, Post-Nature, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_dude/pseuds/cool_dude
Summary: orel may have changed, but his father hasn't.





	metamorphosis

“Well, Orel, I’ll see you in my study!”

It doesn’t affect him like it used to. He’s not afraid of pain anymore. He’s not afraid of his father.

“Fine,” is all he’ll give him.

They go to the study. Orel is too big to lie across his lap like he used to. He averts his eyes and zips down his pants. 

His father unbuckles his belt. Orel remembers having nightmares about that thing. Sometimes he still has them, when he’s most vulnerable, when he forgets that his father is not a righteous man, or even a good man. 

But more and more often, his dreams are beautiful, hopeful things. 

“Ahem,” his father smiles. Orel bends over, feeling like a doll. He knows this is what God wants him to do. Turn the other check. 

He bites his tongue as his father spanks him, over and over and over. He feels the pain, but in the pain, he sees that pistol on the wall, the one his father refused to give him. He watches as “Ol Gunny” wavers in his vision. He bites his tongue. 

Finally, the slaps grind to a halt. Orel straightens and pulls up his pants. He turns to his father.

“I hope that taught you a lesson, Orel,” he says sternly. 

“It sure did, Dad.” Orel’s morose voice stuns himself. 

“Now, you can’t go running around telling people about that THING that happened. You know. The trip. You know it’ll hurt your ol’ dad’s reputation. Then I’ll lose my job, and you’ll be to blame for it!”

Clay’s pushing the blame on him, again. “Yes, Dad.”

“Remember, the bear shot you and then knocked me out. O- I mean, you shot yourself and I shot the bear in self-defense over your collapsed body. No lying to your friends, whose parents then call me about it, outraged at my behaviour. Remember the commandment: ‘Honor thy father’ and don’t mess up like that again. Got it?”

“Yes, Dad.”

He seems to look Orel over, searching for some sort of mutinous cell. When he can’t find any, he lapses into a grin and picks up his whiskey.

“Good boy, son. Good boy.”

Orel is not his father, and does not want to be. He asks God if that is okay. God looks at Clay and agrees.


End file.
